The Trimen
by fullmetalmage2
Summary: Blue Pegasus's infamous trimen; Hibiki, Ren, and Eve aren't always as smooth as they seem. Sometime they can't do a job or a woman turns them down. When they have a mishap on a job and Hibiki ends up wheelchair bound what do they do? How is their regular day? Step into the life of the Trimen ( and sometimes Ichyia)


Hibiki scowled at the memory of their last job. Not only was it an embarrassing failure, but in Hibiki's eyes a disaster as well. He looked up at his teammate's eve and Ren who were standing on opposite sides of the street clearly sulking, still not speaking to one another. Ichiya who had come with the Trimen on this job as he sometimes does was a bit ahead and seemingly oblivious to the Trimen's clear malice, exclaiming a long and drawn out "mehnn" every so often.

Their job Hibiki reflected had been a simple one or at least it sounded that way. They were to stop a man who was likely to burglarize a local club. They were told it was one man and that he was not a mage. If whoever gave the information to them was right it would have been a breeze.

To make sure the burglar didn't slip by they had Eve stationed at the entrance to apprehend the man hopefully before he entered. In case that failed Hibiki was stationed by the bar near the cash register, Ren was guarding the back delivery entrance, and Ichiya was patrolling the dance floor. It was a great strategy Hibiki mused, but it fell apart almost immediately.

Eve was able to pick out the burglar out of the people he eyed at the door he stuck out like a sore thumb; the problem was he wasn't alone. He must have had 4 cronies with him. Eve via Hibiki's mental link alerted the others and called Ichiya over for back up. Since they still assumed the men weren't mages they didn't expect much of a problem so when eve stepped forward to stop them the one thing he wasn't expecting was a blast of flames shot his way. Eve was not a member of the Trimen for nothing, Hibiki shrugged, so he was able to parry the attack. Then from the other side something hit Eve square in the back. Groaning he fell to his knees catching himself with his hands. He managed to push himself back to his feet but was immediately locked in combat with the flame thrower and the other one who eve guessed could manipulate different types of metal. With Eve clearly preoccupied with his 2 cronies and bleeding and bruised back they slipped into the club where things were already deteriorating.

Ichiya had never even made it to the door. He was halfway there when he spotted a woman whose figure made Ichiya let out a louder chorus of "Mehnn" and change direction toward her, Eves predicament totally forgotten.

Ren as well was having trouble on his end he was locked in battle against 2 mages which he identified to. From a dark guild, seeing the emblem, but not quite sure which one it was. The 2 blokes were a shape shifter and rune user. The rune user was pretty useless except for occasional attacks that were well planned but usually missed. To Ren's amounting frustration however he was behind a rune shield that he couldn't send any magic through. The shape shifter had a clumsy fighting style that Ren could have easily over powered if not for the fact that he was also behind his own shield courtesy of the rune mage he assumed. Thanks to Hibiki's annoying archive downloads Ren already knew the best way to void a rune shield you could of there is a weak mage just try to brake it but that consumed mass amounts of magical power, you could try to physically hit it because it may only block magic, or you could attack from above because rune mages often forgot to top the shield box. The last one seemed to Ren the most likely to work. He shot a blast of high pressured air above the shield intending for the rune mage to be slammed into the ground. Unfortunately for Ren a few things happened at once. The shape shifting mage attacked seeing an opening and landing a good kick square in the stomach that sent him flying. At the same moment, shocking Ren, not only was the magic not going through a usual shields opening it rebounded hitting Ren who had just fallen sprawled and winded on the ground from the shape shifters kick. He was slammed into the ground again under all the pressure, the concrete cracking and Ren smashing his head into it. Snickering and almost unscathed the 2 dark mages entered the club through the back entrance.

Hibiki by this point was getting concerned Ren had dropped his mental link as had Ichiya (who they would later learn had been blind-sided while hitting on a women). Hibiki tried to contact Eve but all he got was a " Damn it Hibiki where is backup they're mages and there's more than one" before his connection dropped as well. A little annoyed that no one was legitimately and rather concerned Hibiki started to head for the exit to help eve when he spammed face first and rather unattractively into an invisible wall, a rune wall. Cursing Hibiki turned trying in a vain attempt to possibly pick out the mage from the masses of people. Actually it wasn't to hard he was obviously the one springing on the balls of his feet pointing and laughing at Hibiki while looking quite pleased with himself. "He's real good at keeping himself hidden," Hibiki muttered to himself. Just as Hibiki turned to approach the mage he saw out of the corner of his a eye a women walk into the barrier, causing her to get a rather nasty nose bleed. For Hibiki that was all he needed to kick that guy's ass. There was nothing he hated more than a man who hurt a woman. Hibiki set out with a killer aura which he seemed to save for fellow men. The mage obviously wasn't the brightest. So when Hibiki approached to him and promptly delivered a nice blow to the head the mage was down immediately. Hibiki laughed at the mans incompetence not only had he not shielded himself but he must have assumed there were no mages in the club. Even though he must have gotten through Ren or Eve to even get here. Hibiki just shook his head at the mages idiocy. He didnt spare any pity for men who would hurt a woman even if it had been a nose bleed. He was walking away when he saw a mark on the man's arm. He quickly recognized it as a guild mark and with a quick archive search he identified the guild to be swift lupine. The mages in the guild weren't individually to strong but they had just over 100 members.

Hibiki's guard was up now, he glanced around the room constantly scanning for potential enemies while trying to contact the other Trimen and Ichiya. Needless to say none of Hibiki's companions could be reached but he did manage to find another member of the dark guild. Even though he only found them as they tried to slug him in the head. Hibiki having exponentially faster reflexes than Eve and Ichiya dodged the blow with ease, immediately counterattacking with a blast from archive. The man who originally went for Hibiki seemed to be some sort of shape shifter with his current form being something that resembled a gorilla, but he wasn't alone he was soon joined by some kind of fire mage, but with Hibiki's expert archive he knew the mage was a pyrotechnical mage, meaning he could pretty much cause tings to combust and control the explosion. These mages were really quite slow and clumsy, but he could now see other members of the guild causing havoc, they were still good enough that Hibiki couldn't turn his back on them without a risk. He knew he'd have no choice f help didn't come soon. He needed his team.

"Damn it!" eve wheezed pulling himself off the ground, " Why didn't Ichiya come for backup," He took a tentative step forward and his head reeled back causing him to vomit on the ground. Retching Eve got up yet again determined to help with whatever must be going on in the club. Pushing the door open his ears were assaulted by a wave of noise and panic. There were people pushing at air just in front of the door, letting Eve know that there was so type of rune barrier in front of him. Most of the noise Eve realized after he pushed pass the crowd by the exit was coming from Hibiki who was singal handedly taking on 4 attackers. Eve smirked "he's just showing off for the ladies," he muttered as he dashed over to help Hibiki who clearly had taken some damage, as he was bleeding from some currently concealed location. Eve took on the man diagonal from where he was standing fighting across Hibiki and his 3 opponents.

Hibiki was relieved to see that Eve was ok and also that he had taken on the mage who was doing the most damage, the pyrotechnical one ( The same one who lodged a piece of metal in Hibiki's side). Even with the addition of eve who was now fighting another additional mage who joined the fray they were outnumbered 15 to 1. Generally it wouldn't be a problem if they were out doors but in here with all of the club goers running around there wasn't too much Hibiki could do, and he saw Eve was clearly having the same problem. He was clearly trying to blind his opponent and then bury him without also getting the bystanders. To Hibiki's dismay whenever he took out one of the dark mages another would pop up from nowhere to take his place "How many of these guys can there be!?" Hibiki scowled "We've got to wrap this up soon or were going to have some serious damage. Hibiki, and Eve who had somehow gotten the memo to wrap this up, began fighting much more aggressively. The dark mages though surprised weren't giving any ground and they also noticed the accumulating blood near the archive mages feet. Hibiki fired off a series of "force blasts" from his screens cursing where Ren and Ichiya were. Hibiki did in fact nowhere and how they were thanks to archive. Ren was unconscious outside near the backdoor, and Ichiya had also been taken out while trying to pick up a woman. "Now of all times?" Hibiki mentally chastised his master.

Around that same time Ren opened his eyes rubbing his soar head "damn what happened" he mumbled. He noticed the hand that he had rubbed his head with was now warm and sticky "blood," he thought, "great just what I need now,". Ren didn't know as much about the medical field as Hibiki or Ichiya but he could guess he had a pretty decent concussion for the amount of blood he felt and the fact that his eyes weren't focusing on anything. Ren pushed himself onto his hand and knees crawling over to a wall and pulling himself up with it. " I have to get inside Hibiki and Eve need me" as soon as he thought that his mind was assaulted by Hibiki who was talking way to loud for Ren's current condition

"Ren, are you all right? Where are you? We need your help now!" all cut through Ren's mind like a blade.

Ren responded but it wasn't exactly coherent it was something along the lines of "screw you Hibiki don't talk so loud damn it. I'm coming I'm coming you're so pushy" Hibiki momentarily annoyed relayed the message to Eve and continued the fight praying that Ren would be here soon

Ren had managed to get into some sort of jogging limp having to stop every few feet so he wouldn't fall and catching himself with a gust of wind if he lost his footing. He reached the end of the hallway and entered the main room luckily Eve and Hibiki were fighting near it. He ran over already aiming an attack to take out the man diagonal from Hibiki.

Hibiki saw Ren doing some dort f fast hobble over to them and saw he already had an attack planned. Ren from Hibikis point of view looked horrible there was blood matted in his hair and trickling down his face and back. He didn't have time to worry about Ren right now so he turned his head back to the fight.

Hibiki had signaled to Eve via telepathy that Ren was rejoining the fray. Relieved but not willing to look away from all his attackers he shpt a blast of blinding snow to the man diagonal from Hibiki. At almost the same moment Ren intended to blow away the man on the other diagonal from Hibiki and shot out a blast of air.

The air blast from Ren crossed Eves snow because they were shot at the exact same moment. The snow was blow everywhere and some sort of mini cyclone formed which blinded everyone. No one could see who they were fighting anymore and everyone except maybe eve was freezing and they were knee deep in snow and rising. From there on out Hibiki reflected everything went downhill.

Hibiki and Eve both flung up shields to protect themselves, but Hibiki had to pull Ren behind his because he had of course knocked himself out with his last attack using all of his remaining magic energy. Hibiki too fell to the ground after protecting Ren his wound from earlier still bleeding openly with a piece of metal still lodged in. "damn" Hibiki cursed, " I should have sealed this up earlier" He had been channeling the last of his magic energy into keeping the force shields around him and Ren and now had no energy to do anything for his wound. Smirking he wondered once he ran out of magic energy what would kill him first the snow that was piling up outside of his shield, or lack of blood. That was the last thing Hibiki remembered of the even the rest he heard from Eve.

"Great just Great' Eve threw his hands up in exasperation, "nice going Ren" Eve couldn't do anything until all the snow settled and he could see. It took a good 20 minutes for that and the snow was up to Eve's waist. Eve moved all the snow out of the doors because that at least could get through the runes on the door if they're still there. Eve started going about looking for the other Trimen and Ichiya. He found Ichiya exclaiming "Mehhhn" on top of the bar; he clearly had escaped the snow. Eve asked if he'd help them search for Hibiki and Ren, obliging He strolled away from Eve. Eve was the one to find both Ren and Hibiki both unconscious and lying on the ground almost on top of each other. It looked almost as though Hibiki after he had run out of magic power tried to shield Ren with his body.

From what Eve had told Hibiki apparently Ichiya did a patch Job on Ren with his pain-killer parfum, but not on Hibiki since he still had that metal chunk in his side. All they did was bind it to stop the bleeding By this point some people from the counsel were on there way out here which didn't thrill Eve or Ichyia, But they both hoped they would soon be there because they could risk moving Hibiki and causing him to lose more blood. His breathing was slow and ragged as it was. He needed help if he was to make it. Eve tore off the sleeve of his blazer and used it as a makeshift bandage for Ren's head. Ichyia stood vigil over Hibiki while Eve went around to make sure everyone was ok.

"It had been over an hour" Eve had told Hibiki, "It was clear no one was coming" Eve set out to find someone to help. He found a nurse outside of one of the restaurants on the street and pleaded for help "Please my friend is dyeing! We need help" Of course no one could say no to desperate Eve or a dyeing man for that matter and she to Eve's relief agreed to help. Eve after that point refused to go into detail but the jest of it was she removed the metal shard from Hibiki's side and cleaned the wound with a napkin with a bit of alcohol on it. She then stitched it up

That had been 2 days ago. By the time Hibiki regained consciousness it was the late hours of the next morning. He was in a hospital with an IV in his arm. Ren was in the bed next to him and on the other side of Ren's bed there was Eve's. Ichiya of course came out practically unscathed and was sitting in the chair between Ren and Eve's bed reading some (probably perverted) book. Ren and Eve hadn't noticed Hibiki was awake yet and probably wouldn't have for a while if Hibiki hadn't let them know. He cleared his thought " So guys what happened?" Ren and Eve after they finished being relieved that Hibiki was ok explained what happened after Hibiki passed out.

" Well once the snow stopped falling I blew it all out the door which was pretty easy, but I had to wait so long because I couldn't see anything" he explained shooting a dark look at Ren, "Well then we found you and Ren.." at that point Eve trailed off allowing Ichiya to finish explaining what happened to Hibiki.

They wanted to get out of there soon to get to the train station, they were all eager to get home. So they left early the next morning, before their various injuries were completely healed, which meant occasionally Ren would vomit or collapse against the wall he was now using for support, Eve every so often would have his back freeze up again causing him to freeze up or cry out in pain, and Hibiki would frequently run out of breath and need to rest. Hibiki was clearly the worst off so far his wound had opened up once again and they lost a few hours having to get it re-stitched. That had been about 2 hours ago when his wound reopened he mused, he was now in a wheel chair which he considered to be the height of embarrassment, not a turn on at all for the ladies. His wheel chair was being pushed down the street they were walking on by Ren's air magic. Hibiki was slightly behind the group. Eve and Ren were still glaring at each other, each blaming the other for the snowy cyclone fiasco. And typically Ichyia was still oblivious to all of this.

"Wait" Hibiki yelled "Ichyia-sama what about the job did we at least get the reward?" The rest of the group turned and gave Hibiki an almost pained look.

"No" Ichiya lamented all of his usual sparkles falling to the ground "It turns out the dark guild Swift Lupine was just there as a coincidence. In all the commotion the burglar was able to make away with a nice some of jewls" He followed this up with a dejected "mehhn".

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Hibiki screamed, "ALL THAT AND WE DIDN'T EVEN FIGHT THE RIGHT PEOPLE"

"Well" Eve added "They weren't up to anything good since they had the entrance blocked with runes, so I'm sure we helped somehow. We just didn't complete the job"

Now positively livid Hibiki threw his hands up in disgust. "The infamous Trimen, yeah right he almost got killed by a mage of a pathetic dark guild. How were they going to face everyone at home Hibiki wondered?

"You know guys this was probably our worst failure yet," Hibiki proposed. They couldn't help but laugh at how bad their failure was. "you can't take yourself to seriously and hang onto things we have to move on." Hibiki smiled.


End file.
